


Cauldron Birdcage Drabble

by keira_irl



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keira_irl/pseuds/keira_irl





	Cauldron Birdcage Drabble

When I had arrived, they'd told me my chances of escaping. A decimal point, followed by a lot of zeroes, as if to reinforce the notion that escape was impossible.   
  
I was stuck in here, with these monsters. My power was next-to-useless in confined spaces, which meant I was the smallest minnow in a pond full of big fish. I knew that, they knew that.   
  
Escape was impossible. That had been drilled into me every waking moment. Days turned to months, each worse than the last. However, I knew something that all the other prisoners, the block leaders, even Dragon herself, didn't realize.   
  
Escape wasn't impossible.   
  
The makeshift rope tightened around my neck, and soon I was free once again.


End file.
